


alone on your couch

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you and your boyfreind have an argument about how much time he spends on vollyball that is resolved by cuddling on yuor couch
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 29





	alone on your couch

You glanced at bokuto who was sitting on the couch curled up eating a bowl of popcorn while paying attention to the newest avengers movie that was playing on the TV.

you were sat under a fluffy blanket on the other couch which happened to have a worse angle on the TV. you did not mind though because you were not trying to watch the movie.

You fiddled with a loose strand of string that was coming off the blanket covering your legs. You and bokuto had just had an argument over his volleyball schedule and why you both needed to spend more time with each other. 

The fit had ended with you both wanting to watch a movie but you were too mad at him to be sitting on the same couch. He had devoted himself completely to volleyball leaving little to no space for his girlfriend.

You sorta felt bad about the argument now though because you understood that volleyball was where he felt at his best.

You clutched the blanket in your hands as you felt a tear stream down your face. You had no idea why you were crying. Was it the argument or maybe it was because you got lonely without bokuto being with you all the time like he used to.

You looked up from your lap to see bokutos eyes still focused on the tv watching the intense battle scene that was taking place.

This only caused more tears to fall when you realized how cute he was curled up munching on the popcorn you had bought from th local store. You looked down at the blaket again and your whole bdy shook as you let out a violeint sob. 

You heard the TV pause and a few seconds later felt a strong pair of arms wrap around shifting your position so you were sitting in a bokutos lap curled in a ball looking up at him as one of his hands played with your hair and his other hand rested gently on your thigh.

You both sat like that for an hour or so and eventually you were numb from crying with your head pressed against his toned chest.

You looked up at him and saw concern in his eyes as your gazes met. He picked you up off the couch and carried you to the bedroom laying you in the bed and tucking you in before laying down behind you curling his body around yours.

You were the perfect match the way your bodys fit together like puzzle pieces. The warmth from his body drifting you into sleep as the last thing you felt was a few kisses planted on your collar bone.

You woke up sometime around midnight to get water but when you turned to see behind you you saw bokuto eyes glaring at you filled with affection. You knew what he wanted and you knew that only you could give it to him. It had been so long since you had both felt a real connection and it was about time to make it happen.

You placed a kiss on your boyfriend's neck and sifted under him so he was on top of you with the blankets falling to the floor.

you met his gaze and saw hunger in his eyes. you helped rip off his shirt as he did the same for you. struggling with your bra claspe for a minute before finally realeasing it.

You were completely ready to not be able to walk tomorrow and you were fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> i love bokuto so much, he is an amazing character with an epic personallity. this was also my first fic so please leave comments about somthing i could do better and other fan fics you would like.


End file.
